marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Osborn (Earth-12041)
Great Responsibility Osborn would do everything to get Spider-Man, even hiring the Frightful Four to capture him. Venom Osborn had Doctor Otto Octavius make a symbiote from DNA obtained from a blood sample left over from a previous match. Despite it's escape and apparent destruction against Spider-man and his friends, Norman considered it a success and wanted a new one that Spider-man could not defeat. Osborn did not know that his son Harry is keeping a piece of the old symbiote. Back in Black Doctor Octopus watches the Black Spider on television while Norman Osborn joins him where Octopus states that it has many similarities with Venom. Norman tells him to uncover the connection and Otto states he'll run more tests with Dragon Man. Harry attempts to tell Norman he is Venom brushes him off rudely. Venom battles Spider-Man throughout the city becoming more dangerous and violent. Their battle eventually takes them into Oscorp where the hero saves Norman from Venom and they battle to the rooftop where Spider-Man smacks Venom into an electric board, shortening the symbiote out to be destroyed. Harry then comes to where Spider-Man ponders whether to reveal his secret identity but decides against it. Later, he is giving Nick Fury the update who still questions how much he is revealing. The web slinger states Venom is gone for good but a small portion of it reveals itself in Harry's ear prompting him to scream in terror. Meanwhile, Doctor Octopus sees the battle on his monitor and removes it upon hearing Norman's arrival who states he wants it and questions the look on Otto's face asking him if he knows something. Octavius responds with nothing. The Iron Octopus Later, Doctor Octopus' Octobot took control of the Iron Man armors in order to take revenge on Norman Osborn and attack Tony Stark. Doctor Octopus arrived to the S.H.I.E.L.D. location the Osborns were being protected in a modified armor made out of Tony Stark's technology (which also contained lasers, freeze rays, and could deploy miniature Octobots). Spider-Man saved Norman from Octopus by arriving in his Iron Spider armor. After Spider-Man managed to defeat Doctor Octopus, S.H.I.E.L.D. wasn't able to find his body. It soon turned out that Norman Osborn secretly managed to get Doctor Octopus away before S.H.I.E.L.D. could find him and placed him in a recuperation tank. Revealed A new plan made by Osborn was put in action, as Spider-Man and his team were captured by Octopus. After breaking free, it was revealed to Spider-Man that Norman Osborn hired Doctor Octopus to obtain his DNA and will put it to good use by creating an arachnid army. Just as Norman Osborn was about to unmask Spider-Man, Doctor Octopus injected Norman Osborn with a Spider-Man/Venom DNA chemical in order to get revenge on him. He used a collar to control him, but during a fight against Spider-Man and his teammates, Osborn mutated into a goblin-like creature. Norman Osborn broke his control collar and started attacking Doctor Octopus while Spider-Man's team run out. The Goblin caught up to Spider-Man's team and took each of them down until Spider-Man was left standing. Spider-Man fought him as he tried to reason with him, but the Goblin stated that he was "Norman Osborn is no more." Spider-Man then shocked the Goblin with his own gauntlet and brought his fight into Oscorp's lobby. When the Goblin managed to pin down Spider-Man, he escaped as Oscorp ended up on fire. Rise of the Goblin Three days later, the Goblin attacked the limousine Harry Osborn was in outside of Midtown High School. Spider-Man and his team ended up fighting the Goblin to keep him from catching Harry Osborn as Spider-Man claimed to Harry that the Goblin is his own father. While Spider-Man's team fought the Goblin, Phil Coulson ordered all students to head to the gymnasium until the Goblin was defeated. Spider-Man and his team managed to knock out him, but before S.H.I.E.L.D. could arrive, the Goblin recovered and continued the attack on Spider-Man's team and Coulson, while Spider-Man got Harry Osborn to safety. While Spider-Man and his team escaped to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents arrived and started to attack the Goblin. the Goblin hijacked one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. aircrafts and crashed it into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. Then he tried to get Harry Osborn to come with him even after Nick Fury tried to reason with him. the Goblin then raided Dr. Connors' lab where he gained a new set of electric gloves and a glider as equipment. Spider-Man then continued to fight the Goblin as the monster made his way outside where he damaged the Helicarrier's engines as Nick Fury ordered the Helicarrier to be evacuated. After the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier landed on water, the Goblin shocked Harry enough for him to turn into Venom. This caused Spider-Man to end up fighting them both. After Osborn shocked off the Venom symbiote of Harry Osborn, he escaped with the Venom symbiote hoping to find someone worthy of wearing the Venom symbiote. Carnage The Goblin returns and attack Spider-Man as he rides his cycle across the city. Through pumpkin bombs at the wall-crawler, from his Goblin Glider, destroying a building on the way. The team arrive and Power Man helps steady the building. Peter meets with Harry and gets a ride in his Limousine, but they are attack by the Goblin, but he was not there for Harry but for Peter. He takes Peter to his secret lab and injects him with a version of the Venom symbiote. This new version takes over his body and starts destroying the lab, which impressed the Goblin dubbing his new creation "Carnage". The Carnage symbiote goes to Harry's apartment where it attack the team. Harry then confronts the creature which bonds with the symbiote within him becoming Venom once more. Venom then goes to the Goblins hideout to confront his father, with Spider-Man not far behind. Venom attacks his father, which gives Spider-Man time to slip away and return as Peter. He begs harry to give up the symbiote, he rejects the creature. As the Goblin is about to attack he starts to realise that Peter Parker could be Spider-Man, but he is attack by Iron Fist in Peter's Spider-man suit. Destroying the lab the Goblin escapes. Venom Bomb The Goblin battled Spider-Man and the team but is easily defeated and is then taken into custody by S.H.I.E.L.D. who take him away in a Quinjet. The team are shocked at how easy the take down was, but then Spider-Man's spider sense goes off. Fury intends to the Goblin to the S.H.I.E.L.D. moon base to protect the people of Earth. While still bound the Goblin releases a capsule containing the Venom symbiote The creature spreads attacking agents and becoming symbiotes themselves. The symbiotes free the Goblin, and using his electro-gauntlet he wins their loyalty. The Goblin confronted Doc Ock ripping him from his cell. Spider-Man finds his Spider armor and rescues Doc Ock. Working together the create an Anti-Venom, and when the formula is released in a blue gas like cloud spreads through the Helicarrier curing everyone one, but the formula also return Norman back to his human form. The symbiote is destroyed and Doc Ock escapes. A New Hero in Town Having recovered fully recovering from his last encounter with Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D., Norman makes an attempt to reform his life and become a hero. Taking cues from Captain America and Iron Man, Norman develops his own set of battle armor and goes by the name "Iron Patriot." After taking down the Frightful Four with Spider-Man's help, the web-head still does not trust Norman's intentions and the two briefly fight. However, the two put their differences aside when Octavius attacks them with Spider-Soldiers, super soldiers based on the Venom symbiote Octavius developed from Osborn's stolen research. Spidey and Norman together put an end to Octavius' plans, earning the Iron Patriot S.H.I.E.L.D's trust in the process. | Powers = Seemingly those of Norman Osborn (Earth-1610)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Norman Osborn (Earth-1610)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Norman is incredibly egotistical, and can be taken advantage of through vast underestimation of his opponents. | Equipment = * Electroshock gauntlets: a right-hand mounted mechanical glove that could disperse tazer-like effects. Iron Patriot armor | Transportation = * Goblin Glider (formerly) | Weapons = * Pumpkin Bomb (formerly) Various repulsor and conventional weapons from the Iron Patriot armor | Notes = * Voiced by Steven Weber | Trivia = * Norman believes that with great power, comes great reward. This is the opposite of what Ben Parker believed and told Peter, that with great power comes great responsibility. * Although he has the strength and appearance of his Ultimate counterpart his main way of transportation is a glider similar to his mainstream counterpart This further enhanced by his new electric gloves, and later his set of explosive bats and Pumpkin Bombs. * This one of the few times Norman has been known as "The Goblin", instead of the more famous "Green Goblin". The other being in the Noir universe. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Human/Animal Hybrids Category:Osborn Family